Race Against Time
by Morning Misty
Summary: Alex, Jack, Dan, and Yassen are all living in the city to avoid K-unit which are still trying to find them, but now the Bobwhites have teamed up with the unit to find the missing. Meanwhile Yassen's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews on the last story Bobwhites Hihihipineapplegalaxies, bubzchoc, JediJen, and zenbon zakura. JediJen in the first story Storms on the Horizon Yassen hires someone to brainwash Alex that is what happened. Here is the next story. Hope you enjoy. Oh by the way Hihihipineapplegalaxies yes they have new identities.**

****Chapter 1:

Dan moved through the street as fast as possible. New York was crowded and huge. There was no way anyone could pick one person from another in the city. Turning down a side alley he hurried on his way. Yassen would start to worry if he was not through the door of the apartment soon.

It amazed the boy how protective the assassin could be. Of course this was probably his first time with kids. That was probably why he paced when either boy was gone longer than he wanted.

A cold wind ruffled the boy's hair. Snow was already beginning to fall again. People were trying to prepare for Christmas everywhere in the city. It had been about two months since Yassen had married Jack and created new identities for them.

Meanwhile...

Yassen looked out the window for the sixth time since Dan had left. Jack and Alex were sitting at a table watching the man. He had a frown on his face and he looked like he might explode at any second.

"Want some coffee?" Jack asked.

"No. It's begining to snow."

Jack rolled her eyes, "Dan knows the city. Snow wont slow him down. It will be fine."

Yassen pulled the curtain aside again, "Some of his old gang might have ran into him."

Alex looked at the man. Yassen seemed to grow more and more worried as the minutes ticked by. The boy personally did not see why he was worried. Dan never failed to deliver one of his messages and come back unharmed. The fourteen year old thought something about having to care for others had opened emotions the man was not used to.

Meanwhile...

Wolf slammed the cell phone down. He was not happy. Another lead had turned up nothing. Looking around the Bobwhite Club House he was glad he at least had some place to work from. Jones was not making things easy. She wanted results and she wanted them fast.

The problem was Yassen knew they were hunting and now he would be more careful than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews Hihihipineapplegalaxies, bubzchoc, zenbon zakura, and Cap't Mo. The rest of K-unit is still around.**  
**  
**

Chapter 2:

The door to the apartment opened and the Dan walked in. Yassen stood and walked over to the boy.

"Why so late?"

Dan looked at the man, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed. Here is the cash." The boy said reaching in his pocket and pulling a wad of money.

Yassen nodded taking it from him. "Thanks Dan. Nothing happened?"

The boy shook his head and headed for the couch. He just wanted to curl up and sleep.

Meanwhile...

Trixie Belden closed her eyes. The teacher in front of her just kept talking. The girl wished class was over. She wanted to check in with Wolf to see if Fox, Beaver, Snake, and Eagle had found anything useful. She really missed Dan and so did the others.

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones pushed the file away. Still nothing. K-unit was starting to get on her nerves. Two months and still nothing to show for it. Sighing she thought about what she could do. Nothing was coming to mind right away.

Meanwhile...

Yassen heard his cell phone ring. Reaching to the table he picked it up. Answering it he put it to his ear.

"Yes."

"Mr. Gregorovich. I have a job for your consideration. The information will be sent to this email. Which is as follows."

Yassen grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote the information down. Once the information had been told the phone went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Yassen pulled his laptop from its case and turned it on. He needed to see if this job might be worth it. Jack had asked he limit the type of jobs he did. Once the computer was up and running he used the information from his phone to log onto the email account. The inbox read one message. Clicking on the email he waited for it to load. He quickly read the message.

_Mr. Gregorovich,_

_ I will pay you three trillion dollars to eliminate George Carts. If you wish to learn more email me through the reply. If not say so in a short email._

Yassen looked at the email and sighed. Three or four months ago he would have snatched at the opportunity, but now. He shook his head and hit the reply button and sent a no message to the man or woman.

Meanwhile...

Wolf hung up from his conversation with Mrs. Jones. She was not happy. If they did not find something soon she would pull them off the case and assign someone else. Looking at his watch he noted that soon the kids would probably be coming to the club house to ask questions.

Later...

A man opened an email sent to him from the assassin he wanted to hire. No was the only word that was there. He clenched his fist in anger.

"Carl!"

"Yes sir?" the man asked.

"Find out all you can about this man Yassen. No one tells me no."

"And what then."

The man laughed, "He will be forced to do what I want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura and Hihihipineapplegalaxies.  
**

Chapter 4:

A week later...

"Sir, I found Gregorovich."

"And?" the man said.

"He has a wife and two boys."

The man chuckled, "Bring me the boys. Alive please, Carl. We need them."

"Of course."

Meanwhile...

"Dan, Alex!" Yassen called.

The boys walked into the living room of the apartment. "We know you and Jack are going out you don't have to tell us."

Yassen frowned at Alex, "I know. Don't leave the house, answer the phone..."

Dan chuckled, "Yassen we know. This is not something we are going to forget. You two have went out before. We wont blow the house up."

"I sometimes wonder." Jack pulled on his arm and he sighed leaving with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, bubzchoc, Albany, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies.  
**

Chapter 5:

Yassen tried to make sure Jack was enjoying their date, but he was still worried. He had been thinking of leaving the country. Maybe going to Russia. At least then he could work for someone that would keep MI6 off his back for a while.

"Oh, please. No one is going to find us. MI6 couldn't find a needle in a haystack. That by the way is easier than finding you."

Meanwhile...

Alex was sitting on the couch. His mind still in a whirl. Part of him wanted to leave and not come back. Yet another part reminded him Yassen had not harmed him yet. Matter of fact Yassen had not hurt Dan either. The man seemed concerned for both of them and he treated Jack well. Still Ian would be alive if not for Yassen.

Suddenly the door was busted down. Alex jumped in surprise and rose to his feet. He felt a sting in his arm and had just enough time to register a dart in his arm before his world grew dark. Dan came out of the kitchen from hearing the noise. He jerked back surprised as he saw six men enter the apartment. He darted back the way he had come, but did not get far as one of the men tackled him.

Struggling he felt the sting in his arm and felt his eye lids grow heavy from whatever drug they had injected into him.

Meanwhile...

Trixie listened as Wolf told the whole group he still had not found anything. Leaving the club house without anyone noticing she started for the woods. She hated Yassen Gregorovich. He had taken Dan and her newest friend and God only knew what he had done to them. She just wished something would give and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies.  
**

Chapter 6:

Yassen and Jack returned to the apartment from their date at eleven in the evening. The door was standing open causing Jack to gasp.

"Stay here," Yassen said going forward.

He entered the apartment and saw the whole place was trashed. Well almost everything. There on a table sat his laptop and on the lid was a note. Walking up he took the note off the laptops lid and read it.

_Gregorovich,_

_ It was unwise to refuse me. Go to the email I provided you over the phone. Hesitation will not be good for you sons._

_The Shadow._

Meanwhile...

Dan felt someone shaking him. He did not want to wake up yet. Still someone kept shaking.

"Dan wake up. We don't have forever." Alex's voice.

Opening his eyes he realized he was not in the apartment. The memory of what happened came rushing back to him. Sitting up he looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but the door to the room is open. Let's get out of here."

"Is that a phone?" Dan asked.

"I already called the apartment. They must of cut the lines."

"Yeah, but they didn't cut Trixie's cell phone."

"Huh?" Alex said confused.

"We need a backup in case they do catch us."

Dan's words made sense to Alex. "Let's just hope she charged the cellphone."

Meanwhile...

Trixie's phone rang startling her. Without thinking she answered.

"Hello?"

_"Trixie it's Dan."_

"Dan! Hey where..." she started, but he interrupted.

_"Listen I don't have time to explain. Trixie if I don't call you back in 24 hours you have to contact Yassen at the address I am giving you."_ Before the girl could question Dan he started telling her the address. He repeated the words a second time and then hung up.

Trixie looked at the phone stunned. She tried calling the number again, but the line was busy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, bubzchoc, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies.  
**

Chapter 7:

Dan hung the phone up and then lifted it up and laid it to the side. Looking at Alex he smiled.

"Well we have a backup if we don't get out of here."

"Yeah, I just hope Trixie will keep her mouth shut." Alex said. "We should go."

Dan nodded and followed Alex out. They crept up a long stair case to the main floor of an expensive house. The place was well furnished. The boys looked at each other in surprise. Quickly they began to try to sneak through the house unnoticed.

Meanwhile...

Yassen looked at the computer screen staring at the message on it. Jack sat next to him holding his arm with her hands. The assassin read the message again to see if it would tell him anything about the owner.

_Gregorovich,_

_You want your sons back. Well you will eliminate the man mentioned in the previous email. I will return only one boy. To get the second you will have to perform another service for me. You will not be paid for this. By the way the 3 trillion is a mistake in typing the original cost is 3 million._

_The Shadow._

Meanwhile...

Trixie walked into the clubhouse and Wolf looked up annoyed. However, his attitude changed when he saw her face.

"Kid what's wrong?"

"Dan called." was her reply.

Wolf stood and stared at the girl. "Tell me what he said."

Trixie let the words come rushing out. The man listened intently.

"Alright. We are not waiting for the time limit. Go on home call your friends and find out who's going. I have to call the rest of my unit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, bubzchoc, and Hihihipineapplegalaxies.  
**

Chapter 8:

Dan and Alex had left the manor behind them when they heard barking. The boys exchanged looks and then started running to try to avoid meeting up with the dogs. However, to of the beast cut them off at the gate. The boys skidded to a stop. The brutes growled angrily.

"Well, well, well. Taking a tour of the grounds boys?" the voice came from behind them.

Together they spun around to look at the men standing behind them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Dan asked.

"That is none of your business. This little episode was arranged to show you escape just isn't possible."

"No wonder it seemed so easy." Alex muttered to himself. To the man who was speaking, "What now?"

The man laughed, "You two will be taken to your real room in this house. I have business to conduct with your father."

Dan looked at Alex and mouthed Yassen. The boy's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Now was not the time to correct the man. With a signal from the man the others moved forward and began to drag the boys back to the house.

Meanwhile...

Yassen looked at the computer screen. He had to find all he could on his target as fast as possible. Jack sat beside him on the couch looking off in the distance. If he could not get them back it might drive his wife insane. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Picking it up he answered it.

"Yes?"

_"Hello, Mr. Gregorovich. I hope you have recieved my email. You have one week."_ Yassen gripped the cell tighter.

"If you hurt them..." the assassin never had a chance to finish.

_"Oh, please. I kept my word in France when you turned on Carter. I will keep it now. Goodbye."_

Yassen froze still holding the cellphone to his ear even though the other side had already went dead. He now knew who he was talking to. He thought he had left that nightmare far behind him when he left France. Jack's voice woke him from his stunned state.

"Yassen what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a ghost from my past."

"Uh?"

Yassen never spoke. He just stood up.

Meanwhile...

Trixie sat beside Jim in the van Wolf had rented. She was really worried about Dan and Alex. Something might have happened to them. Jim took her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"We'll find them. Dan's tough. He'll make it. Alex will too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, zenbon zakura, Albany, and CrystalGriffin.**

Chapter 9:

"This is the adress?" Wolf said looking at Fox.

"Yeah. What about the kids?"

Wolf glanced at the kids watching K-unit. They were not going to stay in the shadows. It was against their very nature. He shrugged and moved toward the door.

"Stay here. We are going to see what's going on."

Meanwhile...

Yassen was putting a sniper rifle in a bag. "Yassen, isn't there another way?" Jack said from the door.

"No. Trust me there isn't."

Suddenly the door burst open. Jack turned screaming. The men who entered had leveled guns at the couple who were standing in the door.

"Don't try anything or we'll shoot."

Yassen frowned and then said, "What do you want?"

"Where's the kids?"

The man sighed, "Not here. They've been taken to force me to do a job."

The group exchanged looks. Then the leader said. "You better explain. Kids come on in."

From outside the Bobwhites came into the apartment. Yassen's luck could not get worse.

Meanwhile...

Alex and Dan had been forced into a windowless room after their capture. The only thing they had to messure time was the food that was brought to them at intervels. Already the boys had searched the room for a way out, but there was none.

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?" Dan asked.

"Don't know. Not long I hope." Alex said. "This guy has done this before. Yassen better hurry. I am getting bored."

Dan laughed. "Do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Never mind."


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you enjoyed this day. Remember the reason for the season is not giving or recieving, but the birth of Jesus Christ.**

Chapter 10:

Wolf leaned back into the couch he was sitting on. "He gave you just a week to kill this guy or he'd kill one of the boys."

"Yes," Yassen squeezed Jack's hand as she sobbed beside him.

"Hey, the guy called you. We could track the number."

The assassin shook his head. "No his number was blocked. It can't be traced."

"Oh, my God." Trixie said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone. "Dan called me."

"Trix are you okay." Jim said looking at his girlfriend as she was going through her phones history.

"Here, this number has to be it. It's the only one that I don't recongize. Dan called from a phone where he was being held."

Yassen shook his head. "That does not make any sense, Trixie. The phone number had to be blocked as well."

Trixie's face turned slightly red from anger. "You aren't the only person who's dealt with criminals. Besides, he must have used different phones. For instance a house phone might show up while a cell phone is blocked and vise versa."

"She has a point. The boys might have called her from a home phone while the other person used a private cell phone for the reason." Fox cut in before Yassen could say anything to her. "Listen, you can tail this guy. We'll see if we can locate the boys. If time runs out make the hit."

"Fine," Yassen said handing Fox a piece of paper. "This is my cell. Call me if you locate them."

Wolf nodded, "Trixie and the others can stay with Jack and keep her company."

"No arguements. They may have dealt with criminals, but none like this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the review zenbon zakura.**

Chapter 11:

The door to Alex and Dan's prison opened. The man who was in charge entered with two of his men following close behind. The boys stood up glaring at their captive.

"Hello boys. It's been about three days since I last called Gregorovich. I think I need to remind him of who is in charge."

Alex smirked, "How do we come in to that."

He laughed, "You have spirit boy. Come here."

Alex stepped back. "No. I think I like this room better."

The man motioned for one of his men and the man came forward while the other pointed a gun at Dan. Alex tensed ready to strike out at the man, but the man in charge spoke.

"I can easily have my men shoot your friend. No tricks kid."

Meanwhile...

Yassen was ready he was only waiting for Wolf to decide where they were going to meet up if they could locate where the call had came from. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Grumbling he answered it.

"Yes?"

_"Ah, Gregorovich."_ the voice said, "_I have some one here to talk to you."_

Yassen heard shuffling on the line and then Alex's voice, _"Yassen."_

"Alex are you and Dan okay?"

_"Yeah. Just..."_ the boy did not finish his statement because the man reclaimed the phone.

_"I have seen no results, Yassen. I have given you just a week. Maybe you need reminded of what happens if you fail."_

Yassen was shocked when a yelp of pain could be heard over the line. "What did you do?"

_"That was just an arm for now, Yassen. Next time he will die. Do I make myself clear."_

"Yes," he whispered. The phone went dead.

Meanwhile...

The Bobwhites stood outside the house talking.

"I can't believe they are going to leave us out of his," Trixie said.

"Calm down Trix," Jim said smiling. "We aren't out not just yet. They aren't the only one with friends."

"Jim," Honey said as he pulled out a cell phone. "What have you got brewing now."

"I'm calling Tom Harper. He's a friend of dad's. He used to work for the CIA. Retired now, but he loves a challenge."

"So," Trixie grumbled as Mart put his arm around his sisters shoulder.

"He can get us the address the phone is from. Then we go on by ourselves and see if we can't find Dan and Alex."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc and zenbon zakura.**

Chapter 12:

Dan looked at Alex's arm. It was broken and the boy had not spoken since his return to the room. The brown haired boy was at a loss at how to handle the situation. Part of him wished Jim or Brian were here. Both could splint the arm to keep it from healing wrong.

"Alex, what happened?" he tried for what felt the millionth time.

Alex opened his closed eyes and Dan could see clearly the pain the boy felt, "They want Yassen to hurry up. So they broke my arm to persuade him."

Dan flinched at Alex's tone. There was just no way anyone should be that calm when hurt in that way. Looking at the door he wished someone would enter so he could try to at least get Alex some medical help.

Meanwhile...

Trixie sat in the apartment on the couch. Yassen had left before Wolf could stop him and soon after K-unit had followed suit deciding to find a better place to work from. The girl was glad Jim had called the retired CIA man. She just hoped he would hurry. Something about Yassen's sudden exit bothered her. The look in his eyes said he was out for blood.

Suddenly Jim's cell phone rang. Jack who was sitting beside him jumped.

"What?" she said looking at him surprised.

Jim payed her absolutely no mind. "Hello?"

Trixie stood and walked over. Jim was listening to whoever was talking. Suddenly he hung up the phone.

"Well?" Trixie demanded.

Jim smiled, "He got it. Brian you have your licence right?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah."

"So we're going to go and find them?" Honey chirped in.

"What a minute find who? What is going on?" Jack asked.

"Alex and Dan." Trixie said. "We have the address."

"How?" she said staring at them like they had grown an extra heads.

"I called a fried of my dad," Jim said. "He used to work for the CIA."

Brian looked at her and smiled, "Do you have another vehicle?"

"Yes."

"Listen here's the address. Call Yassen and tell him first. Then take the number to Wolf's cell and tell K-unit." Brian said handing her a piece of paper.

"I can't let you go..."

"You can't stop us. Beside, Diana and Mart are staying with you. If we don't contact you in eight hours you are going to the police."

Jack nodded and looked at the kids surprised, "I thought only Alex did stuff like this."

Mart laughed, "When Trixie's your sister life is never dull."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, zenbon zakura, and Albany.**

Chapter 13:

Yassen watched the man as he left the office. From his position on the roof no one would see him. He brought the gun up and was aiming at the man when his phone went off. Quickly he answered the phone while keeping his target in sight.

"Yes?"

"Yassen, the kids have the address." Jack's voice came across the connection breathless.

"What?" he said forgetting the man he was watching.

Meanwhile...

A creak startled Dan from his fitful sleep. Sitting up he glared at the man who entered. The man smiled at Dan and pointed to Alex who was awake and had shifted so he was in a crouch.

"I was sent to look at his arm."

"No thanks," Alex hissed.

"Alex, let him look." Dan said.

Alex sighed and nodded. The man made no comment as he came over. Carefully he examined the arm. Before he left he had splinted the arm and told Alex not to use it.

Meanwhile...

Brian stopped the car near the house, but not right in front of it. They had long left the city and were now in the country. The house was that of someone with a lot of money to burn. Trixie was twisting in her seat. She wanted badly to go ahead and see if the boys were in there, but both boys cautioned her to wait and see if something would happen. Waiting was not the girl's strong suit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I am so sory for the time it has been between updates on this story. Here's the next chapter in the story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story.**

Chapter 14:

Trixie and her companions watched as a vehicle finally left the place they were watching. The group watched the car until it disappeared from sight.

"Come on," the girl said opening her door.

Jim and Brian followed. No one stopped the kids. As they made their way to the door they heard a growl. Dogs were chained up.

"Man I'm glad they chained them up before they left." Brian told his friends.

"Me too," Trixie breathed. "Jim can you pick the lock?"

"Yeah, keep watch."

The two Beldens nodded and turned away from the boy and watched for witnesses.

Meanwhile...

Yassen parked his car several blocks from the place he was going to be going. Alex and Dan were inside according to Dan's friends. For some strange reason he trusted the kids about where the boys were.

Meanwhile...

Wolf heard the cellphone ring and the man grabbed it and answered.

"Yes?"

The man listened as the woman quickly told him what Trixie had found out. Closing the phone he looked at his unit and repeated the information.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, Albany, and zenbon zakura and those who have reviewed this story.**

Chapter 15

Trixie smiled when Jim told her and her brother that the lock had been unlocked. Quickly the teens slipped in hoping they would not be noticed or caught.

"We should split up. Cover more ground that way." Jim said.

"Yeah. Trixie you look up stairs. I'll get the basement. Jim you can take this level."

The other two nodded at Brian. Quickly they went to where they had been told. Trixie ran up the stairs. The rooms were all ordinary rooms and no one was in them. Quickly, the girl ran from room to room checking. Finally she came to a door that had a lock on the outside. Leaning forward she knocked.

Meanwhile...

Dan jerked as a knock on the door startled him. Alex opened his eyes and looked at Dan.

"Hey, is someone in there?" a girl said.

"Trixie!" Dan said standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh, Dan. Is Alex there too?"

"Yeah, can you open the door, Trixie?"

"Hold on." the girl said.

Alex joined Dan at the door. Dan smiled at Alex.

"Is she going to open the door?"

"If she can." Dan said.

Meanwhile...

Yassen walked up to the front door and opened it. Yes the kids had been here. Walking in the front door he was surprised to see Trixie running down the stairs calling for her brother and friend. He walked to the bottom of the steps and waited for her. Suddenly the two boys appeared.

"Trixie," Yassen said softly.

"Where's K-unit?"

"They have not arrived. Where's Alex and Dan?"

Trixie looked at her companions and then back at him, "Upstairs in a locked room."

The girl turned and they followed without question. Soon she led them to a room that had the two boys in it.

"Jim can pick the..."

She never finished because Yassen pulled out a gun and shot the lock off. Pushing the door in the group saw the two boys. Trixie rushed forward and hugged Dan and then Alex.

"Your both okay."

Yassen smirked, but then spoke, "We should go. Before someone comes that will be more trouble than they're worth."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews Albany, bubzchoc, and zenbon zakura. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am going to try and wrap things up pretty soon.**

Chapter 16:

K-unit met the group outside the house. Wolf looked from one face to the other and hardened as he saw Alex's broke arm.

"Anyone home?"

"No." Yassen said.

"Alright I'm calling the police."

Yassen stepped forward his eyes narrowed, "No, this can wait until we have time to discuss this."

Wolf smirked and Fox spoke out, "There is no need to talk about this. You are ..."

Trixie felt the tension in the air and spoke up, "Uh, this really isn't the place. We should probably go somewhere like back to Jack. You know before the guys with guns who defiantly want to kill us."

Everyone looked at the teenage girl and then nodded. Yassen motioned for Dan and Alex to follow him, but Snake stepped slightly between them.

"They can ride with Trixie and her brother and Jim. I'm sure they have a lot they want to catch up on." the man said.

Meanwhile...

Jack paced back and forth worried. What if something went wrong. If something happened to the boys she would not be able to bear it. Glancing down at her ring she also thought of her husband. She wanted him safe as well and the woman was not sure if K-unit would leave him alive. Suddenly a cell phone ring.

She watched as Mart answered the phone. A smile came across his face and he looked up at Jack.

"It's for you." he said extending the cell phone.

She took it hestintanly and a smile broke across her face as she heard Alex's voice.

"Oh, Alex you're okay. Is Dan there too?"

She listened for a while and then closed the phone. "Everyone is okay. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Finally!" one of the kids breathed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc and Albany. **

Chapter 17:

The group had arrived back at the apartment about thirty minutes after Alex's call. The room was tense and everyone thought it was a miracle that Wolf and Yassen had not come to blows yet. Neither wanted to give in to the other.

"You took him from his home and friends. What gave you the right to do that!"

Every head swiveled to Yassen.

"MI6 used him once they would do it again."

Back to Wolf.

"You don't know that. Besides what life can you offer either kid?" Wolf growled back.

Trixie was getting tired of looking between the two. They really couldn't see how much they had in common.

"Alex will have a better life with me than under MI6." the assassin shot back.

"Yeah, how does Dan fit into that? Some kid to send on errands for you."

Yassen's fist clenched, "No. He will have a good life to. I would see to that."

Wolf snorted, "Yeah some life. Always running, hiding in shadows, afraid of getting shot in the back. Perfect life for two kids."

"What life will they get if they go with you? MI6 will control Alex and Dan will always be under a cloud of suspicion. The past does not just go away." the man shot back.

"What of your wife don't you even care about her? She has to deal with all this too. Plus the kids have been used against you. Who else will try the same stunt?"

Beaver decided to speak before Yassen could answer, "I think I'll go call the police and leave them an tip on the man who did this."

"Whatever!" both men shot back.

Trixie watched as poor Beaver went outside to make the call. Poor guy. She turned back as Yassen again answered Wolf's previous question.

"I will take precautions to prevent this. It will not happen again."

The two continued and the young girl looked around at the group. Jack was sitting with her head in her hands and looked to be silently crying. The rest of K-unit were sitting watching the men nervously to see if they needed to stop a fight if it were to occur. The Bobwhites watched silently hoping the argument would end soon rather than later. Alex and Dan sat together. The boys would glance at each other at almost every word. Trixie swallowed. Dan had found a brother in Alex. For that Regan Dan's uncle could feel okay, but she could see in both boys eyes that they knew their future was being decided by these men and they did not really have a say. Trixie felt red hot anger course through her. They deserved a say.

Looking up at the two men she swallowed. They were still at it. Standing up she cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, but Jack and the arguing men did not. Filling her lungs she shouted out;

"Shut up!" the two men looked at her stunned with mouths open in shock. "You two are unbelievable. Do you even care how they feel? Have you asked Jack, Dan, or Alex?" No. I know you haven't. Why don't the two of you wake up. You both care about similar things."

Trixie snorted and turned and walked outside with Diana and Honey following her outside. No one spoke. They were too stunned by the girl's out burst. The men looked at the floor neither had asked what the boys wanted. They really had not cared about that. They just wanted to fight until one had to given in. Yassen and Wolf looked at the two boys who were staring after the blond haired girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews Albany and bubzchoc.**

**Chapter 18:**

Yassen winced inwardly. He wished the girl had not had to tell him to ask. Looking at the boys he wondered what the two wanted. Never once had he really asked the boys. He had drug them along without ever speaking about what they wanted.

"Alex, Dan, what do you want?"

Both boys looked at him stunned and then glanced at Wolf who was staring at Yassen like he had grown another head.

Alex glanced at Dan who nodded. "We kinda want to stay together. We're like brothers and I don't know about Dan, but I'm not leaving Jack. She's not leaving with out you."

Wolf growled, "That's not answer, kid. Do you want to stay with him?"

Dan chuckled, "He did answer. We want to stay together and Jack wants to stay with Yassen. You can't have one without the other. We want to stay with Yassen."

"What about Regan Dan?" Jim said.

"Uncle Regan's great, but I've never really fit in..."

The boy trailed off and the teenagers winced. How many times had something gone wrong and people had looked at Dan to have caused it. Yassen, Jack, and Alex must have made him feel like his past was not hanging over his head.

Snake spoke calmly, "The only problem is MI6 sent us after you. Our hands are sort of tied here."

"They don't have to be." Trixie said and everyone started. No one had noticed the small group enter the room.

Wolf looked at her intently, "What do you suggest kid?"

"You guys turn a blind eye. Let them go. Call whoever sent you and tell them you don't know where there headed. It wont be a lie. You wont. When they get settled they can call us we can all keep in touch." the girl said.

Everyone turned to wolf to see how he would responded.

"What? Oh, now everyone wants my opinion. Fine! We'll follow the crazy girl's idea. I mean all we have to lose is our jobs."

Laughter met his announcement. The man narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yassen.

"The name changes and you take no more jobs. If I even get wind of you taking a job MI6 will be on to where your hiding."

Yassen frowned and nodded. "You have my word."

Trixie laughed, "You should go and we should head home. Don't worry Dan we'll tell Regan and give him Yassen's number so he can call. I mean he really misses you."

Dan nodded, "Thanks Trixie. I really would like that."

Jack stood and walked over to Yassen and put her arms around his neck hugging him. "This might work out."

"Only time will tell." he muttered looking up in his wife's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews Albany and bubzchoc.**

Chapter 19:

Mrs. Jones picked up the phone and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Jones this is Wolf."

"And did you find them?"

"We lost them. We almost..."

"Forget it, " she breathed into the phone. "You and your unit are to report back as soon as you can make arrangements."

"Yes, of course."

Meanwhile...

Alex and Dan were fast asleep in the back of the car. Jack looked back at them then at Yassen.

"That jerk better hope he never mets me." she mumbled.

"I thought you were through thinking about that."

"I just wish they hadn't broke his arm. Hey, where are we going?"

Yassen shook his head at his wife's unpredictability. "We're going to Bayport."

"Bayport?"

"Yes it's along the cost."

"So how long do you think it will take Wolf to get the kids back to Sleepyside."

"Not sure you might want to sleep while you have a chance. We still have a way to go."

Jack smiled and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile...

Wolf and the others were getting tired of there own car ride. The girls had drifted to sleep and the boys were still up and watching as the miles crept by. Jim finally broke the silence.

"How long before it's safe to let you guys know where Alex and Dan are at?"

Snake turned in his seat, "We'll call when we think things have cooled down. That way you kids aren't under pressure."

"Brian shifted and pulled out his cell phone, "I'm calling home and letting them know we're alright. I'm also going to break the news to Regan about Dan."

Wolf nodded, "Okay kid."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews Albany and Sasha. This is the end of this story. Thanks for all the tips. I have yet to make up my mind on whether to continue this or not.**

Chapter 20:

Four months later;

The whole group meet up for a reunion. Also with them are Mr. and Mrs. Bleden, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, Miss Trask, and Regan. The group were on the beach of Bayport Bay. The kids were wading while the adults were sitting watching them goofing off.

"It's good to see them like that."

Jack's voice seemed content.

Yassen nodded his head, "Alex and Dan get along well."

"So, you think they will be alright here?"

"Wolf it's a small town in the middle of nowhere. Nothing is going to happen."

Wolf snorted, "That's what you thought about Sleepyside."

Mr. Belden pulled a coke from a cooler that was sitting beside him.

"Do you have a job yet?"

"Yes, and Jack's teaching a the grade school here."

Snake turned to look at him and smirked, "No one is interested in your wife's job. Just yours."

"What don't trust me?"

Eagle chuckled, "Not really."

"Huh! A dectective."

"What?" several people mumbled.

"It's the closest thing I can do that I am trained in," Yassen mumbled. "Besides I'm probably only going to be chasing stupid stuff."

"Let's just hope. So who are you working for?"

"Fenton Hardy."

"Isn't that a little risky. I mean he's worked for several governments."

Yassen smiled, "Not in the circles that would have heard of me. I checked."

Wolf rolled his eyes, "For Jack and the boys sake I hope your right."


End file.
